This invention relates to a unitary multipurpose garment for use on a beach or shore of a body of water. The uses include absorbing or blotting water from the body of the wearer, shielding the body of the wearer from the elements and providing a ground covering on the beach or shore. More specifically, the invention relates to a unitary combination beach towel and poncho-shaped garment with an integral hood.
A visitor to a beach, lakefront, riverfront, oceanfront or similar area bordering a recreational body of water has several needs. These include 1) a need to have a toweling means available to absorb moisture from the skin of the head, neck and body, and the hair, after immersion in the water, 2) a need to protect the head, neck, body and hair against exposure to atmospheric elements such as sunshine, wind, or rain, and 3) a need for a cover to spread upon the surface of the ground to serve as an interface between the body of a person and the surface when the person sits, reclines or lies on the surface.
Products currently available include various embodiments of items such as a combination beach towel and poncho, as well as a combination hat with poncho wherein the poncho may be folded into a compartment of the hat when not used, and a poncho-coat combination.
It is believed that none of the items currently known in the field provide features that include 1) providing a toweling means available to absorb moisture from the skin of the head, neck and body, and the hair, after immersion in the water, 2) protecting the head, neck, body and hair against exposure to atmospheric elements such as sunshine, wind, or rain; and 3) providing a cover to spread upon the surface of the ground to serve as an interface between the body of a person and the surface when the person sits, reclines or lies on the surface. Thus there remains a need for an article that provides these and related attributes. The present invention addresses these needs.
In a first aspect the present invention provides a unitary moisture-absorbing and element-protective article that includes a poncho-shaped sheet and hood nondetachably connected to the sheet. The poncho-shaped sheet includes at least one layer, and has an opening, having a front edge and a back edge, that is approximately centered on the sheet. The opening permits the head and neck of the person wearing the article to extend therethrough. The sheet is drapable over the wearer in a standing position, and rests on the shoulders. It furthermore has a front with front borders and a back with back borders, with reference to the body of the person, and further has an interior surface and an exterior surface with reference to the body of the person. The hood is shaped to cover the head, neck and hair of the person when positioned thereon. It is constituted of at least one layer, connected nondetachably to the sheet at or near the back edge of the opening thereof. The hood further has an interior surface and an exterior surface with reference to the body of the person; at least the interior surface of the sheet and the interior surface of the hood are comprised of a moisture-absorbing fabric.
In an important embodiment of the article each of the sheet and the hood consist of one layer of fabric or material. In another advantageous embodiment the moisture-absorbing fabric used in the article also provides the exterior surface of the sheet and the exterior surface of the hood. In still another significant embodiment, each of the sheet and the hood of the article include a plurality of layers, such that a layer closest to the person is an innermost layer and a layer furthest from the person is an outermost layer. In still a further significant multi-layer embodiment the innermost layer of each of the sheet and the hood has a moisture-absorbing fabric, and the outermost layer of each of the sheet and the hood is made of a water-repellent material or a wind-repellent material or both, or a moisture-absorbing fabric.
In yet another important embodiment, the article includes means for securing the article about the body of the person wearing it In a further important embodiment the securing means may be chosen from among loops to accommodate a body-wrapping belt, mutually matable fasteners disposed at the front borders and the back borders of the sheet, and mutually matable hook and pile materials disposed at the front borders and the back borders of the sheet. In an additional advantageous embodiment, the article includes one or more pockets.
When not being worn, an important attribute of the article is that it may be opened to a flat covering that, when disposed upon the surface of the ground, is suitable for a person to recline thereon.
In an additional aspect the invention provides a method of removing water from the head, neck, body, and/or the hair of a person that includes donning the article of the invention and bringing the interior surface thereof into contact with the head, neck, body, and/or the hair.
In a further aspect, the invention provides a method of shielding the body of a person from exposure to the elements that includes donning the article of the invention, and firer includes covering the head and neck with the hood.
In yet an additional aspect, the invention provides a method of preventing direct contact of the body of a person with a surface of the ground that includes disposing the article of the invention on the surface.